Sleepy Cuddles (traduction)
by Yoru-no-Akuma
Summary: Adrien et Marinette avaient tous les deux tendance à se blottir contre d'autres personnes dans leur sommeil, comme Nino et Alya l'avaient expérimenté. Alors, lorsque l'opportunité se présenta, ils les mirent ensemble et que les câlins commencent.
1. The Cuddlers

Bonjour, voici la traduction de la fic en Anglais "Sleepy Cuddles" de **quicksilversquared**.

Lien vers l'histoire d'origine: /s/11794954/1/Sleepy-Cuddles

Il y a en tout trois chapitres, 10 890 mots en anglais et 11 295 en français sans compter mon blabla. Les trois chapitres sont déjà tous traduits mais pas béta-readés donc si vous trouvez des fautes signalez les moi (ou si quelqu'un veux corriger les fautes en béta-readant ;p).

Je posterai le **chapitre suivant** quand il y aura eu **10 reviews.** La balle est dans votre camp!

* * *

1\. Cuddlers

''T'as une sale tronche, mec,'' dit Nino à son meilleur ami dès que celui-ci fût descendu de sa voiture juste devant l'école. ''Est-ce que tu as au moins _dormi_ cette nuit?''

Adrien hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait son sac à bandoulière et son oreiller dans la voiture et ferma la portière. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture démarrait. ''Non, je-'' Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. ''J'étais trop excité. Je ne pouvais pas dormir, du coup j'ai mis les nouvelles et Ladybug combattait un akuma, alors…''

''Alors tu es resté debout et tu l'as regardée,'' finit Nino. Il hocha la tête. ''Tu es vraiment un fanboy toi. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement l'enregistrer et le regarder après le voyage?''

Adrien grimaça d'un air penaud. ''Je n'y avais pas pensé. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que le combat durerait aussi longtemps.''

Nino grogna. ''Mec. Ça sera pas drôle d'être assis à côté de toi pendant le voyage en bus. Tu vas dormir pendant la totalité du trajet.''

''Désolé.''

Ils grimpèrent dans le bus, celui-ci était déjà à moitié rempli malgré l'heure matinale. Une grande partie des étudiants s'était dirigée vers le fond du bus, loin des yeux attentifs des professeurs. Adrin se glissa dans la seconde rangée, calant son sac en dessous du siège devant lui. Il mit son oreiller contre la fenêtre et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses yeux se ferment. Il était déjà loin lorsque Nino, qui s'ennuyait déjà, ne voie Marinette et Alya se diriger vers le bus. Marinette semblait dormir debout.

''Toi aussi?'' demanda Nino lorsque les filles furent montées dans le bus, se dirigeant vers les sièges en face des garçons. ''Très bien, Alya et moi allons nous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, et vous deux les endormis vous pouvez roupiller dans la même rangée.''

Le fait que Marinette ne réagisse pas à cela montrait à quel point elle était incroyablement fatiguée. Nino la guida jusqu'au siège à côté d'Adrien, prit la couverture et la plaça sur Adrien et Marinette. Lorsqu'il leur jeta un coup d'œil une minute plus tard, Marinette s'était déjà endormie, recroquevillée contre le côté d'Adrien avec sa joue collée à l'épaule du garçon.

Il prit une photo.

''Pourquoi Marinette était-elle toujours éveillée aussi tard?'' demanda Nino à Alya alors qu'ils s'installaient dans leurs propres sièges en face de leurs amis endormis. ''Adrien était apparemment tellement pris par le combat de Ladybug qu'il regardait qu'il a oublié qu'il pouvait simplement l'enregistrer et le regarder à une heure _normale_.''

''Elle avait de bonnes idées de dessins en tête et apparemment elle _devait_ les mettre sur papier. Elle a même du ruban adhésif sur sa robe, quelques soient les idées qu'elle a eu ça a dû être difficile.'' Alya roula des yeux. ''Honnêtement, c'est une bonne chose qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas un jour d'école normal. Au moins ils peuvent dormir dans le bus.''

''Je suis tellement content de ne pas aimer quoi que ce soit qui puisse me garder éveillé toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment ils arrivent à gérer ça.'' Nino se tordit pour regarder à nouveau le duo endormi. Ils avaient réussi à se rapprocher encore plus de l'autre.

Il prit une autre photo.

Alya et lui se tendirent lorsque Chloé et Sabrina montèrent dans le bus. Heureusement, la blonde était trop occupée à raconter une histoire à Sabrina lorsqu'elle passa que pour remarquer Adrien et Marinette, et sa lèche botte d'ombre était trop occupée à être suspendue à chacun de ses mots pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de soulagement alors que Chloé et Sabrina s'asseyaient vers le milieu du bus, loin des élèves plus bruyants mais aussi des yeux attentifs des professeurs présents pour le voyage.

À sept heure et demie tapante, les professeurs montèrent dans le bus, comptèrent rapidement les élèves et s'assirent alors que le véhicule démarrait.

''Je suis tellement excité,'' dit Nino tandis que le bus serpentait à travers les rues de Paris. Le soleil commençait à peine à monter dans le ciel. ''Pas de cours normaux pour la journée…''

''Pas de devoirs,'' renchérit Alya qui était bien d'accord. ''Ça va être formidable.''

Nino hocha vivement la tête pour montrer son approbation.

* * *

Environ une heure après le départ, la ville avait laissé place à la banlieue et à la campagne. Nino et Alya étaient toujours en train de bavarder, se retournant occasionnellement vers leurs amis. La tête de Marinette reposait sur la poitrine d'Adrien comme sur un oreiller, sa main agrippant la veste de celui-ci. Par la façon dont la couverture était mise, il semblait que le bras d'Adrien était probablement enroulé autour du dos de Marinette.

''Tu n'auras plus de mémoire libre sur ton téléphone si tu continue à prendre des photos d'eux pendant tout le voyage,'' taquina Alya alors que Nino prenait quelques photos de plus de Marinette et Adrien. ''Ils sont mignons pourtant, pas vrai?''

''Aire de repos dans dix minutes, est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un?'' demanda Mademoiselle Bustier d'une voix forte. Il y eut plusieurs bruits positifs émis par les étudiants.

''Adrien est _tellement_ câlin, ça en devient ridicule,'' dit Nino alors qu'ils regardaient par dessus leurs épaules encore une fois. ''Et il est _collant_ quand il se réveille. Je l'ai appris de la manière forte.''

Alya ne put retenir complètement ses ricanements à cette dernière déclaration. ''Okay, je dois savoir. Je veux des détails.''

''On faisait une soirée pyjama et on s'est endormis alors qu'on jouait à des jeux vidéo. Je me suis réveillé avec Adrien pratiquement sur moi.'' Nino lança un regard moqueur à Alya lorsque celle-ci fit la moue. ''J'étais traumatisé, okay? Et quand j'ai essayé de le réveillé, il s'est comporté comme si j'étais son nounours ou un truc du genre!''

''Alors tu veux dire qu'on devrait d'abord réveiller Mari, comme ça elle pourra entièrement profiter de la tendance qu'a Adrien à se blottir contre d'autres personnes lorsqu'il dort?''

Nino rit à ces mots. ''Oh, mec, tu dois absolument filmer ça. Ça va être génial.'' Il jeta un regard à Alya. ''Alors, est ce que Marinette est aussi câline? Je t'ai raconté mon histoire à propos d'Adrien. Vous avez déjà eu suffisamment de soirées pyjama toutes les deux que tu _dois_ avoir une histoire drôle ou deux.''

Alya fit rouler ses yeux. ''Oh, ouais, Marinette est câline okay. Et j'ai besoin de mon espace pour dormir. Avoir trop de couverture sur moi me dérange, alors imagine comment c'était de se réveiller avec une _personne_ sur moi. Mari a un convertible dans sa chambre, alors je dors toujours là chaque fois qu'on fait une soirée pyjama.'' Elle arrêta de parler lorsque le bus quitta brusquement la route, se dirigeant vers l'aire de repos.

''Dis moi que je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir profiter du fait qu'ils soient complètement morts,'' déclara Nino soudainement en se tournant vers Alya. ''Cette opportunité est trop bonne pour qu'on la laisse passer.

''À quoi tu penses?'' demanda prudemment Alya. ''Nous n'allons pas dessiner sur leurs visages. Les profs nous tueraient, et le photographe d'Adrien aussi. En plus, c'est juste _mesquin_.''

''Non, non. Je pensais prendre avantage de leurs tendances à se blottir dans leur sommeil. Que se passerait-il si on mettait Marinette sur les genoux d'Adrien, qu'on tournait un peu Adrien comme ça il serait incliné-''

''Oh mon Dieu, ça serait trop mignon.'' Ils cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre. Alors que le bus ralentissait pour s'arrêter et que de nombreux étudiants s'entassaient dehors, Madame Meindeleïev fermant la marche, Nino se mit au travail pour réarranger leurs amis. Alya suspendue à l'arrière de son siège prenait des photos et gloussait lorsque Marinette se pelotonnait contre Adrien. La main du garçon blond s'enroula autour de la hanche de Marinette lorsque Nino remit la couverture sur eux. Le travail fait, ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs places alors que les étudiants commençaient à revenir des toilettes.

''Je suis heureux que personne n'aie alerté Chloé,'' murmura Nino pendant que les élèves passaient. Beaucoup étaient concentrés sur le fait de revenir près de leurs amis et passèrent sans jeter un regard. Personne dans leur classe n'irait les dénoncer- à l'exception de Chloé et Sabrina- leur classe avait été combinée avec une autre pour le voyage, et il y avait plus d'une fan d'Adrien Agreste dans l'autre classe qui _mou_ _r_ _raient_ de jalousie si elle voyaient la position dans laquelle celui-ci et Marinette étaient actuellement.

''Nous serons bientôt arrivés à destination,'' annonça Mademoiselle Bustier depuis l'avant du bus alors que celui-ci quittait la route encore une fois. Elle jeta un regard à Marinette et Adrien, puis à Nino et Alya. ''Est-ce que Marinette et Adrien dorment toujours? Pourriez-vous les réveiller tous les deux?''

''Ça peut pas attendre qu'on soit en Normandie,'' lui assura Nino. ''Où allons nous en premier lieu? Voir la maison de Monet? J'y ai déjà été; je peux les réveiller quand on sera tout près.''

Mademoiselle Bustier hocha la tête et se retourna pour regarder à nouveau devant elle. Alya et Nino cognèrent leurs poings.

''Ils devraient se réveiller avant qu'on arrive,'' dit Alya en regardant leurs amis endormis encore une fois. ''Je veux dire, ce voyage a duré quoi? Trois heures?''

''Ils avaient plutôt l'air à côté de leurs pompes, quand même,'' argumenta Nino ''Je parie qu'ils seront encore profondément endormis.''

* * *

Il s'avéra que Nino avait raison. Adrien et Marinette étaient toujours en train de dormir lorsque le bus arriva en Normandie et se dirigea vers leur premier arrêt. Nino appuyé sur l'arrière de son siège était en train de filmer alors qu'Alya se penchait vers l'arrière pour sortir leurs amis du sommeil. Les doigts de Marinette étaient accrochés au col du T-shirt d'Adrien. Alya bougea la couverture de Marinette et vit que les bras d'Adrien enveloppaient Marinette, une main reposait sur l'estomac de la jeune fille alors que l'autre entourait son épaule. Alya laissa à Nino une bonne vue avant de laisser tomber à nouveau la couverture et donna un coup à Marinette.

''Marinette, il est temps de se réveiller,'' dit Alya d'une voix chantante.

Il y eut une pause et- ''Nan. Je me suis déjà levée aujourd'hui.''

''Oui, mais tu t'es rendormie.''

''Veux pas.''

''Mais, tu n'es pas mal mise là?'' insinua Alya alors que Marinette tentait d'enfuir encore plus son visage dans la poitrine d'Adrien. Marinette secoua la tête.

''Non, c'est douillet et mon oreiller est chaud. Je veux le garder.''

Alya et Nino rirent à cette phrase, réveillant complètement Marinette alors qu'Adrien commençait à s'agiter. Elle poussa un petit glapissement alarmé dès qu'elle vit sur _qui_ elle avait dormi et essaya de s'écarter. Adrien resserra immédiatement ses bras, la ramenant contre lui alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Marinette se tortilla dans ses bras, rougissant légèrement.

''Y a trop de lumièèère,'' se plaignit Adrien se réveilla, relâchant Marinette pour couvrir ses yeux. Marinette s'éloigna immédiatement de lui, trébuchant sur Alya et serrant sa couverture. Adrien cligna des yeux comme un hibou vers eux alors qu'il émergeait un peu plus. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?''

''On est à notre premier arrêt,'' informa Nino. ''On a pensé qu'il était temps de **vous/te** réveiller.''

''Ouais, bien sûr.'' Adrien lutta pour se relever. ''Um, Nino ? Pourquoi est-ce que ton téléphot portable est pointé sur moi? Tu filmes quelque chose?''

Nino ricana. ''Tu es un dormeur mignon, particulièrement quand tu te blottit contre quelqu'un qui n'est pas _moi._ ''

Il fallut seulement quelques secondes au cerveau d'Adrien pour se réveiller suffisamment afin qu'il puisse mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Marinette alors que le rouge s'étendait sur ses joues. '' _Nino._ ''

''T'inquiète, j'ai pris plein de photos!''

''NINO!''


	2. Camping Cuddles

Rappel: _ceci est la traduction de la fic en Anglais "Sleepy Cuddles" de **quicksilversquared**._

Lien vers l'histoire d'origine: /s/11794954/1/Sleepy-Cuddles

Si vous trouvez des fautes ou des phrases pas très françaises s'il vous plaît signalez les moi afin que je puisse les corriger (j'étais un peu subjuguée par l'anglais donc certaines formulations françaises ne me revenaient pas). J'aimerai aussi dire que je suis **_Belge_ , **certains mots n'ont donc pas la même significations pour tout le monde (le nom des repas par exemple), voilà.

Merci à **Pauline00, Crazy Av, Guest, lovaChatNoir, Anonyme et Anonyme** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. C'est pour vous que je mets le chapitre en avance 3

J'espère que vous allez tous rire autant que moi quand j'ai lu cette fiction. ** _Enjoy!_**

( ** _PS:_** il y a un lexique à la fin)

* * *

2\. Camping Cuddles

Adrien mit son sac de couchage sur son épaule alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Camping. Il rebondissait sur la pointe des pieds et était de loin le membre le plus excité du groupe.

''Attends, Adrien, tu vas faire déborder notre espace de camping,'' plaisanta Nino. Derrière lui, Marinette et Alya traînaient leurs propres sacs de couchages et leurs sacs, chargées comme des mules. Marinette semblait s'en sortir mieux qu'Alya, dont les muscles se plaignaient déjà.

''Je n'ai jamais fait de camping avant! Ça va être trop cool!'' Adrien ralentit cependant, attendant que Nino le rattrape. Ils arrivèrent au Camping rapidement et jetèrent leurs sacs sur la table, faisant attention à ce que leurs oreillers ne touchent pas le sol. Après une minute où ils récupérèrent leurs souffles, les parents de Nino n'étaient _toujours_ pas arrivés au Camping.

''Est-ce qu'on devrait rebrousser chemin pour voir ce qui ne va pas?'' demanda Adrien en fronçant les sourcils. ''Ils ont sûrement besoin d'aide pour porter le reste des affaires.''

Nino hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, et tous les quatre retournèrent à la voiture. Là, ils virent les parents de Nino froncer les sourcils en fouillant le coffre de la voiture. La glacière était déjà sortir, tout comme les autres sacs. Au bout d'un moment, le problème devint évident.

Il n'y avait que deux tentes.

''Les gens de la location de matériel de camping ont du mal comprendre ce qu'on avait commandé,'' soupira la mère de Nino. ''Nous avons une tente de deux personnes et une de quatre personnes, il devrait tout de même y avoir assez de place mais on va devoir vous mettre tous ensemble les enfants.''

Alya sourit et donna un coup de coude à Marinette avec enthousiasme. Marinette rougit légèrement, jetant un regard aux garçons. Depuis qu'elle s'était endormie à côté d'Adrien lors de l'excursion, Alya n'arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler, l'empêchant de l'oublier. Marinette soupçonnait fortement qu'il y avait eu des manipulations de la part d'Alya et Nino afin qu'Adrien et elle finissent dans cette position, mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Honnêtement, ça ne l'aurait pas pas étonnée qu'ils aient aussi modifié le formulaire de location afin de finir avec cette situation.

''Ça va aller, Maman,'' la rassura Nino. ''On va se serrer. Marinette et Alya sont tellement petites qu'elles comptent pratiquement pour une personne de toute façon.''

''Hey!'' protestèrent les filles. Nino sourit.

Ils prirent tous une autre charge alors que les parents de Nino finissaient de vider le coffre. Adrien fonçait en tête encore une fois, excité comme un enfant le jour de Noël, Marinette n'était pas loin derrière lui. Nino et Alya essayaient de s'accrocher derrière, souriant dès qu'ils furent hors de vue des parents.

''On doit vous mettre, Marinette et toi, d'un côté et Adrien et moi de l'autre côté,'' dit Nino immédiatement. ''Mes parents penseront qu'il y a quelque chose sinon. Mais on peut mettre Marinette et Adrien ensemble au milieu.''

Alya sourit. ''C'est exactement ce que je pensait. Et on peut mettre nos affaires entre eux et nous, comme ça ils vont inévitablement se blottir contre quelqu'un..''

''Et ça sera l'un et l'autre,'' finit Nino en souriant. ''Fantastique. Ils sont adorables tous les deux.''

''J'ai apporté tous mes chargeurs de batterie de téléphone,'' dit impatiemment Alya. ''Comme ça on aura toujours nos téléphones près pour les surprendre.''

''Est-ce que c'est _comme ça_ que ton téléphone n'est jamais à court de batterie quand tu filme Ladybug? Je me demandais comment tu faisais.'' Ils entrèrent sur le site de camping, où Adrien et Marinette étaient déjà en train de les attendre. ''J'ai notre tente, on peut la monter tout de suite du coup!''

Dix minutes plus tard et beaucoup de jurons légèrement étouffés plus tard, leur tente était dressée. Il y avait juste un petit problème avec.

'' _Ça_ c'est une tente quatre personnes?'' s'exclama Marinette, exprimant à voix haute leurs pensées. ''Ça ressemble plus à une tente deux personnes!''

''Il fait froid la nuit, alors c'est mieux qu'on soit tous serrés,'' dit Nino gaiement. Adrien se tourna vers lui pour le regarder suspicieusement. Nino l'ignora. ''Alya et moi on est prems' pour les bords extérieurs!''

Adrien ouvrit la bouche pour protester alors que Alya et Nino plongeaient dans la tente pour mettre en place leurs tapis de sol et leurs sacs de couchage puis la refermèrent. Est-ce que Nino avait oublié sa tendance à se blottir aux choses- ou aux personnes- lorsqu'il dormait? Si il était au milieu, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne finisse _pas_ blottit contre quelqu'un. S'il avait été au bout, il y avait au moins une chance pour qu'il finisse juste avec le visage pressé contre la paroi de la tente au lieu de se retrouver emmêlé à quelqu'un.

Derrière Adrien , le visage de Marinette devenait rose. Elle savait parfaitement ce que ses amis tentaient de faire. Adrien et elle semblaient se blottir contre d'autres personnes lorsqu'ils dormaient; Nino et Alya avaient déjà pris l'avantage de cela avant, même s'ils ne l'auraient pas admis. Ils voulaient juste voir à quel point leurs amis pouvaient se retrouver emmêlés l'un à l'autre s'ils dormaient côte à côte sur le sol.

… elle n'était pas nécessairement _contre_ mais son visage allait probablement flamboyer pendant des _siècles_ après qu'ils se soient réveillés le matin.

Ça ne leur prit pas longtemps pour caser leurs affaires dans la tente, celle-ci semblait incroyablement étroite pour quatre personnes. Même si Adrien et elle ne finissaient _pas_ par s'orienter l'un vers l'autre au milieu de la nuit, ils n'en seraient seraient pas loin de toute façon.

 _Oh mon Dieu, ne me laissez pas avoir mauvaise haleine le matin._

Le dîner fut animé, ils avaient des garnitures de pizza et du pain dans un appareil chauffant pour faire des pizzas. Adrien avait réussi à trop - et à la fois pas assez- cuire sa première tentative de pizza, souriant tout le temps. Les s'mores prévus au dessert rendirent les mains de tout le monde collante, bientôt le ciel fut sombre et ils se lavaient avant d'aller au lit.

''Est-ce que ça va , Tikki?'' murmura Marinette dès qu'elle fut seule. ''Est-ce qu'il faut que j'essaye de piquer plus cookies pour toi?''

''Oh, non, Marinette, j'en ai plein.'' Tikki agita un cookie entier pour l'illustrer. ''Je ne devrais pas être à court avant demain midi au plus tôt. Sois juste sure de mettre ton sac quelque part où ni moi ni les cookies ne nous feront écraser!''

Marinette pouffa de rire en fermant son sac et commença à fouiller son sac pour trouver sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice. Elle allait _brosser_ ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient plus que propres ce soir. Pas de mauvaise haleine matinale pour elle!

* * *

Les garçons se changèrent en premier dans la tente avant d'en sortir pour laisser les filles prendre leur tour. Adrien avait déjà rincé ses cheveux pour en enlever le gel coiffant, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en désordre autour de son visage. Il essayait de pousser sa frange vers l'arrière pour ne pas ressembler trop à Chat Noir, mais ses cheveux ne voulaient juste pas coopérer.

 _Bien sûr. Bien sûr, ça ne veut pas aller juste la seule nuit où je suis vraiment près de l'une des journaliste les plus curieuses de la ville!_

''Nous sommes décentes!'' les appela Alya depuis l'intérieur de la tente. Nino déffit immédiatement la tirette de la tente et se traîna vers son côté de la tente. Adrien suivit, il tourna maladroitement sur lui pour refermer la tirette de la tente derrière eux et trébucha sur le pied de Marinette lorsque sa frange vint devant ses yeux.

''Heureusement que personne n'a besoin d'aller à la toilette au milieu de la nuit,'' blagua Nino lorsqu'Adrien s'affala sur son sac de couchage. Le sac bourré entre son sac de couchage et celui de Nino ne passa pas inaperçu. Clairement, son ami se _souvenait_ de la tendance qu'avait Adrien à se pelotonner contre d'autres personnes et essayait de le dissuader de le choisir lui. ''On devrait réveiller tout le monde juste pour sortir.''

''Si je vais valser à travers les bois au milieu de la nuit, vous pouvez être sûrs que je vous réveillerait tous et que je vous ferais venir avec moi,'' plaisanta Alya. Elle bougea la lampe de poche sur le côté afin de pouvoir rentrer dans son sac de couchage, faisant vaciller les ombres dans la tente. Au milieu, Marinette s'était déjà blottie au fond de son sac de couchage. Des bouts de sa couverture dépassaient sur le dessus et sur le côté.

Le côté _ouvert_ , nota Adrien. Le côté ouvert près de _lui_. Et il dormait avec son sac de couchage ouvert, parce que il se sentait trop serré sinon. Et la tirette de son sac se trouvait du côté de Marinette.

Ils allaient _définitivement_ finir plus proches que prévu. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper. Il alait probablement finir par voler sa couverture dans son sommeil également.

''Alors, vous voulez aller dormir tout de suite ou bien d'abord raconter des histoires?'' demanda Alya. Elle semblait être la plus réveillée des quatre. ''Si c'était juste Marinette et moi dans notre propre tente, je suis sûre qu'on resterai éveillées toute la nuit à parler, mais-''

''Dormir me va,'' dit le sac de couchage de Marinette. Seul le dessus de sa tête ressortait.

''Dormir,'' approuva Adrien. Il était trop fatigué pour penser correctement, et si Alya commençait à le questionner à propos de sa ressemblance avec Chat Noir, il ne serait pas capable d'inventer une excuse plausible.

Nino souffla. ''Vous n'êtes pas drôles les gars. Alya, demain soir on bouge mon sac de couchage comme ça on pourra continuer de parler comme ça ces deux-là pourront avoir leur précieux _sommeil._ ''

Alya gloussa un bruit d'accord alors qu'Adrien copiait Marinette et s'enfonçait dans son sac de couchage. Il ne faisait pas terriblement chaud ou froid, mais il y avait suffisamment de fraîcheur dans l'air pour qu'il veuille se réchauffer, et son sac de couchage était toujours froid. La part féline de son cerveau murmurait _'De la chaleur par là. Source de chaleur trouvée.'_

Il n'allait _pas_ se blottir près de Marinette immédiatement comme une sorte de type louche. Son sac de couchage se réchaufferait bientôt. Probablement.

Il se débrouilla pour rester sur son tapis de sol au moins aussi longtemps que cela lui prit pour s'endormir. D'une façon ou d'une autre, entre ce moment-là et le matin, Adrien était sorti de son sac de couchage pour aller vers celui de Marinette et avait tiré son sac avec lui alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre le dos de celle-ci.

Nino et Alya furent ravis quand ils se réveillèrent le matin. Adrien semblait avoir revendiqué Marinette comme sienne, son visage pressé contre la nuque de la jeune fille. Un rapide coup d'œil sous leurs sacs de couchage de la part de Nino leur apprit que oui, le bras d'Adrien était enroulé autour de la taille de Marinette. Marinette ne semblait pas contre, d'après le léger sourire que son visage endormi arborait.

A l'extérieur de la tente, les parents de Nino préparaient le petit déjeuner. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne viennent réveiller les quatre amis, alors Nino et Alya se mirent au travail pour essayer de réveiller Adrien et Marinette. Ils tenaient tous deux leurs téléphones dans leurs mains, enregistrant tout car c'était adorable… et que ça pourrait servir d' _excellent_ moyen dechantage si le besoin se faisait sentir.

''Adrien. Marinette. Il est temps de se réveiller.''

Marinette réagit la première, baillant et se redressant pour s'étirer. Elle fut stoppée par le bras autour de sa taille qui la tira à nouveau dans le sac de couchage. Elle s'arrêta, confuse.

''Adrien, laisse partir Marinette,'' le réprimanda Nino, semblant profondément amusé.

''Non. À moi.'' le visage de Marinette devint légèrement rouge lorsqu'Adrien pressa son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, essayant de la ramener dans le lit.

Alya caqueta derrière son téléphone.

''Adrien, sérieux.'' Nino essayait vraiment de ne pas rire. ''Marinette n'est pas un ours en peluche. Laisse la se lever.''

''Mais pouuuurquoiii-'' la voix d'Adrien se coupa abruptement alors qu'il se réveillait tout à fait. Il la relâcha et retourna dans son propre emplacement. ''Oh. Désolé, Marinette.''

''Ç-Ça va,'' bégaya Marinette, son visage devenant rapidement rouge. ''Je suis, uh, vais-'' avec un glapissement, elle se tortilla pour être complètement hors de son sac de couchage et défit la tirette de l'entrée de la tente, elle se précipita vers la salle de bain. Alya la suivit en pouffant.

''Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas être celui avec qui tu as choisi de te blottir, Adrien.'' Nino secoua la tête alors que le mannequin incroyablement ébouriffé s'assaillait, ses cheveux ressemblaient à vrai un nid d'oiseau. ''Vraiment? _'Non. À moi'_?''

Les joues d'Adrien devinrent roses. ''J'étais encore à moitié endormi. Et elle était chaude et sentait bon.''

''Mec.'' Nino secoua la tête. ''Okay, on vas garder la disposition des lits comme ça. C'est trop drôle.''

Adrien fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils se frayait un chemin hors de la pile de sacs de couchage. ''Marinette n'est peut-être pas à l'aise avec ça cependant. Surtout après ce matin.'' il commença à passer un peigne dans ses cheveux emmêlés. ''Nino- est-ce que tu es toujours en train de filmer? NINO!''

Son ami gloussa. ''Tu viens juste de dire que Marinette sentait bon à la caméra. Je le garde. Tu as un inhabituel absence de filtre lorsque tu viens juste de te réveiller.''

Alya et Marinette venaient juste de revenir de la salle de bain lorsqu'Adrien se jeta sur Nino, essayant d'attraper la caméra. Nino se précipita dans la salle de bain, faisant presque rentrer Adrien dans Marinette.

''Ils sont impossibles,'' Adrien grogna lorsque Alya pouffa. ''Vous deviez filmer ça, pas vrai?''

''Je change mon écran de verrouillage jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentrés à la maison et que je puisse l'enregistrer sur mon ordinateur!'' cira Nino depuis l'intérieur de la salle de bain.

'' _NINO!_ ''

* * *

La journée continua, remplie par les randonnées, les jeux et de cuisine sur le feu de camp. Adrien ne pensait pas s'être _jamais_ autant amusé. Alors que l'après-midi se transformait en soir et le soir en nuit, cependant, les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel précédemment clair.

''Il y aura une tempête cette nuit,'' dit le père de Nino en vérifiant sur son téléphone. ''Probablement du tonnerre et des éclairs également. C'est une bonne chose que nous rentrions à la maison demain, étant donné que ce temps n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'éclaircir de si tôt.''

Adrien réussit tout juste à étouffer son gémissement. Il avait toujours _détesté_ les orages et encore plus depuis que sa mère avait disparut lors de l'un d'eux. Cette haine des orages était encore devenue plus forte depuis qu'il était devenu Chat Noir. C'était déjà suffisamment éprouvant lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre ou dans une voiture lors d'un orage; il pouvait seulement _imaginer_ à quel point un orage semblerait terrifiant dans la tente relativement fragile.

La bruine commença alors qu'ils venaient de finir de manger. Adrien se précipita dans la tente pour prendre sa veste de pluie dans son sac et la zippa solidement, protégeant sa figure de la pluie autant que possible.

''Il n'aime pas la pluie,'' expliqua Nino à ses parents amusés. Près du feu de camp, Marinette et Alya dansaient sous la fine pluie, riant de quelque chose, pas le moins du monde dérangées par la pluie. Adrien se blottit un peu plus dans sa veste.

Ils se retirèrent tous dans leurs tentes tôt ce soir là. Adrien envisagea de fermer son sac de couchage afin d' _essayer_ de s'empêcher de finir blottit contre Marinette avant de décider que c'était probablement une cause perdue. De plus, il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit que la nuit dernière depuis des _lustres_.

''Il est biiien trop tôt pour aller dormir,'' se plaignit Alya alors qu'ils se tortillaient tous dans leurs sacs de couchages. ''Des histoires qui font peur peut-être? Ou des histoires embarrassantes de vos enfances?''

''Je ne vais _pas_ partager des histoires embarrassantes d'enfance,'' dit Nino immédiatement. ''Et ça n'est pas équitable de toute façon! Alya, je vous connais Marinette et toi depuis des _années!_ Il n'y a personne pour raconter des trucs embarrassants sur Adrien!''

''Ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose,'' ajouta immédiatement Adrien. Heureusement, il n'avait _pas_ tellement d'histoires embarrassantes, puisque son père le tenait rigoureusement sur le droit chemin afin qu'il n'entache pas leur nom de famille et ce depuis des années. Il avait juste rarement la _chance_ de se mettre dans l'embarras.

Alya souffla. ''Bien. Alors vous avez d'autres idées? Il n'est même pas encore neuf heure, pas moyen que j'aille déjà dormir.''

Nino sortit son téléphone et tapa quelque chose, cherchant des activités à faire dans la tente. Ils attendirent tous qu'une page internet charge avec une lenteur proche de la torture. Finalement il leva la tête de l'écran.

''Okay, j'ai quelques jeux possibles ici. Um, il y a inventer des contes de fée, quand quelqu'un commence une phrase et la personne suivante la continue- ou on peut le faire par paragraphe-''

''Oh! J'ai déjà fait quelque chose de semblable, sauf que c'est écrit sur un papier et seule la personne qui écrit peut voir la phrase précédente,'' Marinette se tut. Elle sourit. ''C'est drôle, particulièrement avec un gros groupe.''

''Je ne pense pas qu'on soit vraiment un gros groupe,'' rit Alya. ''Continue de lire, Nino.''

''Mad Libs- mais on a besoin du livre, ou alors on doit le lire en ligne, et la connexion est douloureusement lente,'' soupira Nino. Il fit défiler la page encore plus bas. ''On peut tracer des mots dans le dos du joueur suivant et essayer de deviner ce qui a été épelé.''

''Je pense que ça va être difficile vu qu'on est tous assis en ligne,'' souligna Adrien.

''Les autres jeux sont avec des cartes,'' soupira Nino. ''Je pense qu'on devrait essayer la version de Mari pour le jeux d'histoires. Quelqu'un a du papier?''

Ils passèrent deux heures à jouer au jeu, riant des histoires en résultant alors que la pluie se faisait plus forte. Adrien se pelotonna aussi loin qu'il le put dans son sac de couchage lorsqu'ils jouaient, il fut tenté de piquer la couverture de Marinette tout du long. Elle était peut-être rose, mais semblait être moelleuse et chaude et sentait les cookies.

''Je pense qu'on devrait probablement essayer de dormir maintenant,'' dit Nino alors que Marinette baillait encore ne fois. ''Adrien, tu pense que tu peux rester dans ton propre sac de couchage pour _une_ nuit?''

''Je promets pas,'' dit immédiatement Adrien. À côté de lui, Marinette rougit.

La tente tomba dans l'obscurité lorsqu'ils éteignirent tous leurs lampes de poches. Les bruissement s de sacs de couchages se firent entendre alors qu'ils s'installaient firent progressivement place aux respirations et à la pluie crépitant sur la tente. Adrien ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise cependant, sommeillant légèrement uniquement pour se réveille quelques minutes plus tard. La pluie tomba plus fort et le premier éclair éclaira le ciel dehors. Le souffle d'Adrien se coupa dans sa gorge.

Oh, il n'y avait _pas moyen_ qu'il dorme maintenant.

Tout ce qu'il détestait à propos des orages était mille fois pire lorsqu'il était dehors dans une tente que lorsqu'il était chez lui. Le vent semblait pouvoir déchirer le tissus fragile de la tente à lui seul, le crépitement de la pluie impitoyable et écrasant, il pouvait _voir_ les éclaires à travers la tente et la pluie sur la bâche et le grondement du tonnerre qui était _bien_ trop proche et sonore.

C'était lors de nuits comme celles-ci que, lorsqu'il était petit, il allait se traîner jusqu'au lit de sa mère pour y dormir. Sa mère n'était plus tout près cependant.

… peut-être que Marinette ne protesterait pas d'être serrée contre lui? Nino le repousserait, il le savait- il y avait apparemment quelque chose de bizarre à propos de deux gars dormant si près l'un de l'autre? - mais ça ne dérangerait pas Marinette, pas vrai?

Au roulement de tonnerre suivant, son esprit repoussa tous ses doutes au loin. Adrien glissa hors de son sac de couchage jusqu'à celui de Marinette, tirant son sac maintenant vide sur eux deux. Il se blottit contre son côté, pressant son visage contre son dos. Marinette émit un faible gémissement de protestation lorsque le corps du garçon heurta le sien, et ses yeux papillonèrent pour s'ouvrir lentement.

 _Ouuups. J'ai été attrapé._

''Adrien, retourne dans ton sac de couchage,'' murmura Marinette d'une voix ensommeillée, poussant doucement son visage. '' _Adrien._ ''

''Mais je n'aime pas les orages,'' gémit Adrien doucement. Le ton de sa voix aurait _dû_ le faire rougir, mais il voulait tellement rester là. La chaleur d'un autre corps à côté du sien était vraiment réconfortant lors d'un orage pareil. ''S'il te plaîîît?''

Il y eut une pause venant de Marinette. 'Tu n'aimes pas les orages?''

Adrien secoua la tête, le visage toujours fermement pressé contre son dos. Le grondement du tonnerre le fit reculer, ses bras se resserrant momentanément sur Marinette. ''S'il te plaît?''

''Okay, okay,'' soupira Marinette, s'adoucissant immédiatement. ''Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.'' Avant qu'Adrien n'ait pût demander, elle le tira par dessus elle de l'autre côté. ''Voilà. Maintenant tu es du côté fermé du sac de couchage.''

La différence était _incroyable._ Adrien se sentait définitivement plus en sécurité comme cela. Marinette roula sur elle-même de façon à se retrouver face à lui et le tira contre elle. Adrien n'hésita pas avant de se blottir contre elle, pressant sa joue contre sa poitrine.

Il avait si _chaud._ Être enfoui si profondément dans le sac de couchage de Marinette étouffait également les bruits de l'orage et bloquait complètement la lumière des éclairs. _Puuurr-fait._ Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

Le matin suivant, leurs amis les trouvèrent complètement emmêlés dans le sac de Marinette, le visage d'Adrien pressé contre la poitrine de celle-ci et leurs autour de l'autre.

Et bien sûr, comme les bons meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient, Alya et Nino prirent des photos en _abondance_ avant de réveiller le duo endormi.

* * *

 **Lexique:**

s'more: Le s'more est un dessert populaire aux États-Unis et au Canada, traditionnellement mangé près d'un feu de camp pendant l'été. Il est composé d'une guimauve grillée et d'un carré de chocolat entre deux biscuits Graham.

type louche: creeper dans le texte d'origine

Mad Libs: jeu de mots où un joueur donne aux autres une liste de mots pour remplacer les blancs dans une histoire, avant de lire l'histoire - souvent comique ou absurde - à haute voix. Le jeu est souvent joué comme un jeu de fêtes ou comme un passe-temps.


	3. Cuddles On The Beach

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fiction de **quicksilversqueak "Sleepy Cuddles".** J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ( **Pauline00, Crazy Av , Guest, lovaChat Noir, Anonyme, Anonyme, chatnoirlady)**.

J'ai un deux projets de traductions en vue, j'espère les réaliser bientôt et vous y retrouver. Allez, tchus!

* * *

3\. Cuddles on the Beach

La fois suivante où Alya et Nino frappèrent, les quatre amis étaient à la plage, accompagnés par les parents de Nino. C'était ensoleillé, il faisait chaud et la journée était absolument magnifique. Adrien avait bondit dans son siège durant le voyage entier depuis Paris, malgré l'heure matinale à laquelle ils avaient dû se lever afin d'être à la mer à une heure raisonnable de la journée. Il encore n'avait jamais été à la plage dans le seul but de se détendre.

Bien sûr, l'amusement commença quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Les deux filles avaient choisi de porter leurs maillots de bain sous leurs vêtements, et Adrien et Nino portaient tous les deux leurs shorts de bain. Nino et Alya se déshabillèrent dès qu'ils eurent installé leurs serviettes de bain sur le sol, lançant leurs hauts et leurs shorts dans leurs sacs. Adrien hésitait, cherchant après des fangirls cachées sur la plage avant d'enlever sa chemise.

Marinette était figée, ses yeux bloqués sur le dos dénudé d'Adrien alors que ses joues chauffaient. Elle s'était attendue qu'Adrien devait être en forme, avec toutes ses activités. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi incroyablement en forme qu'il l'était. Des muscles secs sillonnaient son dos et descendaient ses bras, et ces _jambes…_

''Ferme ta bouche et arrête de baver,'' chuchota Alya en donnant des coups de coudes à Marinette jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se referme en claquant. ''Est-ce que tu enlève ton T-shirt et ton short?''

''Je ne peux pas juste me déshabiller devant-'' Marinette fit un signe de la main dans la direction d'Adrien. Le garçon en question n'aidait pas du tout en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses muscles ressortant en haute définition alors qu'il faisait rouler ses épaules. Alya ricana.

''Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu portes ton maillot, pas vrai?'' Alya sortit la crème solaire et en étala rapidement sur ses bras. Marinette laissa échapper un petit glapissement. Alya prit ça pour une affirmation. ''Il ne vas pas te juger ou quoique ce soit.''

Adrien se tourna pour regarder les filles alors qu'il appliquait de la crème solaire sur son visage. Marinette était d'un rose éclatant, il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était le soleil qui donnait sur elle ou bien si c'était Alya qui taquinait Marinette à propos de quelque chose. Marinette jouait avec le bors de son T-shirt nerveusement alors qu'Alya disait quelque chose. Soudainement, la fille aux cheveux sombres remonta son haut par dessus sa tête et Adrien dût se forcer à détourner le regard afin de ne pas voir. Marinette était aussi en forme que lui l'était, et son maillot de bain était adorable.

Deux minutes plus tard, Adrien leva les yeux pour demander à Nino de l'aider à mettre de la crème solaire sur son dos, seulement pour se rendre compte que Nino et Alya avaient disparus.

* * *

''Oh, il va demander de l'aide à Marinette,'' dit Alya avec soulagement alors qu'elle observait tout près d'un buisson pas loin des toilettes, caméra en main. Elle zooma, se concentrant sur leurs amis. Marinette devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'elle prenait la bouteille de crème solaire d'Adrien et commençait à la répandre sur son dos. ''Ooh, vas-y, Mari! Tâte ces muscles!''

''Alya!'' la réprimanda Nino, riant malgré lui. ''Tu es terrifiante, sérieusement.''

''Oh, allez. Adrien est bien bâti. Marinette est une fille chanceuse de pouvoir mettre ses mains sur tout ça.'' Alya frétilla des sourcils vers Nino, qui roula juste les yeux en réponse. Alya retourna à son téléphone, prenant quelques photos afin de pouvoir taquiner Marinette plus tard. Sa meilleure amie devenait encore plus rouge alors qu'Adrien reprenait la crème solaire et commençait à faire courir ses mains sur la zone exposée du dos de Marinette.

Nino ricana. ''Plus de matériel de chantage?''

''Tu le sais bien.''

* * *

Alors que le ciel montait plus haut dans le ciel, les quatre amis jouaient dans l'eau et nageaient, éclaboussant plus que nageant réellement. Marinette avait quelques problèmes pour garder ses yeux loin d'Adrien, qui avait l'air incroyablement plus torride lorsqu'il était trempé et qu'il riait qu'il ne l'était en temps normal.

Lorsque l'heure du repas de midi arriva, ils commençaient tous à fatiguer. Adrien fut le premier à somnoler sur sa serviette, suivi rapidement par Marinette. Alya fut la première à remarquer ses amis somnolents et son sourire sournois avertit Nino. Il suivit son regard et sourit également.

''A quel point penses-tu qu'ils soient profondément endormis?'' demanda Nino, baissant d'un ton. ''Par exemple, si on les bouge, est-ce qu'ils se réveilleront?''

''Donnons leur dix minutes de plus,'' suggéra Alya. Elle sortit sa bouteille de crème solaire de son sac et en couvrit ses jambes encore une fois. ''Est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas tous les deux pendant le voyage? Ils sont sûrement épuisés.''

''Je sais qu'Adrien était réveillé tout le temps vu qu'il était tellement excité. Je ne savait pas que Marinette l'était également.''

Alya pouffa alors qu'elle étalait la crème solaire sur ses bras. ''Marinette était occupée à regarder Adrien être excité. Apparemment c'était suffisamment adorable que pour la distraire pendant tout l'aller.'' Elle passa sa bouteille à Nino. ''Remets en. Aller dans l'eau la fait partir plus vite.''

''Non merci, ça va.'' Nino rendit la bouteille à Alya. ''Je me sens juste tellement poisseux et en plus j'ai la peau foncée, quelles sont les chances pour que j'attrape un coup de soleil?''

Alya ricana. ''Je veux dire, si tu veux vraiment avoir le cancer de la peau, vas-y et laisse tomber la crème solaire. Ça n'est pas mon problème.'' Elle tamponna de la crème sur son visage alors qu'elle parlait.

''J'ai mis de la crème solaire plus tôt. Ça va aller.''

''La crème solaire peut partir.''

Nino fit la tête. ''C'était le truc imperméable. T'es qui, ma mère?''

Alya leva les yeux au ciel à nouveau. ''Non, c'est juste que je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurnicher pour le reste du voyage juste parce que tu es devenu un peu rose.''

''Je ne vais pas pleurnicher.''

Ils laissèrent tomber et regardèrent leurs amis endormis.

''Tu penses qu'ils vont se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre avec ce temps? Il fait totalement bouillant,'' fit remarquer Nino. ''Je ne veux pas t'offenser mais je ne voudrais pas ne serai-ce que m'asseoir trop près de toi en ce moment. Je fondrais.''

''Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer! Ne laisse pas tomber maintenant.'' Alya sourit alors qu'elle regardait leurs amis dormir. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà réussi à ce qu'Adrien et Marinette se serrent l'un contre l'autre et même à ce qu'ils partagent un sac de couchage. Mais ils ne se lassaient pas de voir Marinette bafouiller et parler à une vitesse bien trop élevée quand elle réalisait à quel point elle était près d'Adrien encore une fois, et leurs marmonnements lorsqu'ils étaient à moitié endormis étaient toujours amusants. De plus, Adrien était toujours torse nu et Marinette ne portait que son maillot rouge et noir deux pièces. Alya ne pouvait pas résister. Les essuies de leurs amis avaient juste l'air de les supplier d'être rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

''Je ne vais pas laisser tomber.'' dit Nino en vacillant sur ses pieds, rangeant la crème solaire dans son sac. ''Tu veux les bouger maintenant?''

''S'ils demandent, on a bougé les serviettes pour laisser plus de place pour d'autres personnes,'' proposa Alya, se levant en réponse à la question de Nino. Ils attrapèrent les coins de la serviette de Marinette et commencèrent à la remorquer doucement vers celle d'Adrien. Marinette ne s'agita pas du tout.

Nino fit une pause pour laisser son regard parcourir la plage presque déserte, haussant un sourcil en se retournant pour faire face à Alya. ''Ouais, pour faire de la place pour toutes les personnes inexistantes.''

Alya haussa les épaules. '' Quelqu'un pourrait arriver et vouloir de la place.''

''Et ce mètre de sable entre Adrien et Marinette était vraiment un endroit idéal pour s'installer.'' acquiesça Nino sérieusement, cachant son sourire. ''c'est le pire mensonge que tu aie jamais inventé. J'espère que tu le sais.''

* * *

Il apparut que même la chaleur ne pouvait pas empêcher Marinette et Adrien de se rapprocher instinctivement de l'autre. Seulement quinze minutes plus tard, le bras d'Adrien était enroulé autour du dos de Marinette, la tête de celle-ci reposant sur son épaule et un de ses bras était posé en travers de la poitrine du garçon.

''Vous devriez probablement remettre de la crème solaire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait,'' dit la mère de Nino depuis son emplacement un peu plus loin sur la plage. ''Ça part après quelques heures, particulièrement si vous avez étés dans l'eau.''

''Okay, okay,'' répondit Nino, soupirant en se retournant vers Alya, vaincu. Il roula les yeux dès que son dos fut tourné vers ses parents, rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. ''C'est pas comme si je ne brûlait jamais ou quoique ce soit- oh, attends, c'est vrai. Je ne brûle _jamais._ ''

''C'est parce que tes parents te font porter de la crème solaire, malin.'' Alya hésita, la bouteille de crème solaire dans les mains alors qu'elle la passait à Nino. ''Mais je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. Adrien et Marinette ont plus de chances d'attraper des coups de soleil que nous.''

Nino grogna. ''Ne me dit pas qu'on va devoir les réveiller.''

''On _devrait_ …'' commença Alya, jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis endormis. Dans son sommeil, Marinette émit un bruit de contentement et se rapprocha d'Adrien. La main du garçon se resserra sur sa hanche.

''Ils n'ont pas encore _l'air_ brûlés…'' essaya Nino, se demandant distraitement à quel moment il était devenu comme ça. Normalement, il n'aurait pas hésité à jeter un seau d'eau froide sur son ami pour le réveiller, mais maintenant…

''D'habitude ça ne se voit pas sur Marinette avant qu'elle ne soit plus au soleil,'' dit Alya en laissant échapper un soupir. Elle redressa alors la tête. ''Mais aucun des deux n'a passé autant de temps dans l'eau que nous et je pense qu'être dans l'eau intensifie les rayons du soleil… et je sais aussi que Marinette a une crème solaire plus forte que la mienne. Je ne serai pas surprise que M. Mannequin Pâle ici présent aie de la crème super forte.''

''Ouais, ouais, ouais,'' dit Nino rapidement, hochant la tête presque frénétiquement. ''Bien sûr. Alors ils devraient aller bien encore un peu plus longtemps. Et ils ne vont probablement pas faire la sieste longtemps, pas vrai? Ils iront bien un peu plus longtemps.''

* * *

Il apparut qu'Adrien et Marinette _auraient_ dû remettre de la crème solaire. Lorsqu'Alya et Nino les réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, leurs peaux commençaient juste à prendre une légère teinte rose.

''Je ne veux presque pas les toucher,'' dit Alya alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour réveiller Marinette en la secouant. Sa main planait à quelques centimètres de la main de son amie.''Les coups de soleil peuvent être tellement douloureux.''

''Peut-être qu'ils pourront s'entraider pour appliquer l'aloe,'' dit Nino joyeusement. ''est-ce que tu as vu la couleur qu'à pris Marinette plus tôt quand Adrien lui mettait de la crème solaire?''

Alya jeta un regard vers son amie endormie. Marinette dormait généralement sur le ventre, ce qui voulait dire que ses brûlures étaient situés à des endroits qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'atteindre toute seule. _Quelqu'un_ devrait l'aider. Et ce quelqu'un pourrait très bien être Adrien. Marinette essaierait sûrement de se faire aider par Alya, mais Alya devenait _vraiment_ bonne pour trouver des excuses afin de les mettre tous les deux ensemble le plus souvent possible.

Marinette la pardonnerait à la fin. Probablement.

''Adrien et Marinette ne sont pas encore réveillés?'' demanda le père de Nino. Il se tenait sur l'allée menant à la plage, un essuie sur les épaules et le panier de pique-nique dans une main. ''On va bientôt devoir y aller.''

''On va les réveiller,'' lui répondit Nino. Adrien et Marinette remuèrent tous les deux au cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se réveillèrent et s'écartèrent en sursaut avec des glapissements similaires. Ils se regardèrent, surpris.

''Awtch,'' grogna Marinette. Elle frotta ses yeux avant de s'observer. ''Pourquoi est-ce que mon dos fait tellement mal?''

''Et ma poitrine est douloureuse,'' marmonna Adrien. Marinette regarda dans sa direction et rougit immédiatement à la vue de son torse nu, les muscles de son estomac clairement détaillés.

''Vous devez avoir un peu brûlé au soleil,'' commença Nino, avant d'être interrompu par le tintement du rire d'Alya. Elle se tenait derrière Marinette, ricanant bruyamment alors qu'elle inspectait le coup de soleil de son amie. ''Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Alya?''

''On peut voir où était le bras d'Adrien,'' réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Elle traça précautionneusement la partie non brûlée du dos et de côté de Marinette où, sans se tromper, le contour d'un bras et d'un main apparaissait légèrement.

Nino pouffa. ''Adrien aussi a des marques! Regarde!'' il se pencha pour cibler la ligne floue d'une tête et d'un bras en travers de la poitrine et de l'épaule d'Adrien. ''Vous avez dormi longtemps l'un sur l'autre longtemps, hein?''

''C'est drôle ça,'' dit Adrien sèchement, alors que le visage de Marinette s'enflamma lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait dormi sur la poitrine nue d'Adrien. ''Je me souviens clairement qu'il y avait un bon mètre d'espace entre nous lorsqu'on s'est couchés. Et maintenant-'' il fit un geste vers leurs essuies, côte à côte et se chevauchant même un peu ''-cet espace à _mystérieusement_ disparu. Je suppose que vous n'êtes au courant de rien.'' il lança un regard particulièrement noir à Nino.

''Aucune idée, mec. Je suppose que Marinette et toi ici présents êtes justes attirés comme des aimants, huh?'' Nino fit un clin d'œil, ignorant le roulement d'yeux d'Adrien.

* * *

Le voyage de retour à l'hôtel fût douloureux, plus pour Marinette que pour Adrien. Puisque c'était le dos de Marinette qui était brûlé, il était pressé inconfortablement à la fois contre son T-shirt et le siège de la voiture. Adrien essayait quand à lui d'empêcher sa ceinture de sécurité d'appuyer sur sa poitrine.

''On va s'arrêter au magasin et acheter de l'aloe,'' dit la mère de Nino, se tournant dans son siège pour les regarder tous les quatre. ''Mettez en avant le dîner, d'accord? Vous devrez sûrement en remettre avant d'aller au lit également.''

Adrien et Marinette hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

''Comment sont disposées mes chambres, Maman?'' demanda Nino, échangeant un regard peu subtil avec Alya avant de se retourner vers sa mère à nouveau. ''Combien de pièces avons nous?''

''Ton père et moi sommes dans une chambre, et vous quatre dans une autre. La vôtre a deux chambres, mais vous allez devoir être à deux sur les lits.'' leurs sourit la mère de Nino. ''On a eu de la chance d'avoir votre chambre, vraiment. On s'est dit que vous voudriez sûrement traîner avant d'aller au lit et que vous ne voudriez pas vous balader dans le couloir en pyjamas. De plus, ça diminue les risques que vous n'oubliiez vos clés et vous retrouviiez enfermés dehors.

Indubitablement, les parents de Nino pensaient que les garçons seraient dans une chambre et les filles dans l'autre. Et de façon prévisible, cela n'arrivas pas.

''Je propose qu'on mette les deux personnes collantes dans le même lit,'' dit Nino dès qu'ils furent dans leurs chambre et que ses parents furent partis.

''Je partage le même avis,'' dit immédiatement Alya.

Adrien grogna. Il aurait pût le voir le voir venir à un kilomètre. ''Vous n'êtes pas encore fatigués de faire ça? Vous avez sûrement assez de photos de nous maintenant.''

''L'aloe vera va rendre les draps collants, et je ne veux pas dormir dans des draps collants,'' clama immédiatement Alya, suivie par Nino dans leur chambre revendiquée. ''De toute façon vous avez déjà dormi ensemble des tas de fois. En quoi est-ce différent?''

''C'est un _lit_ ,'' dit Marinette dans un murmure inaudible, sachant parfaitement que protester n'apporterait rien de bon. Alya et Nino s'étaient clairement associés pour les mettre elle et Adrien ensemble.

''Eh bien, on y va?'' demanda Adrien, faisant un geste vers la porte de l'autre chambre. Rougissant (pas que cela soit visible avec sa peau brûlée déjà rougeoyante), Marinette ouvrit la voie vers la seconde chambre et y déposa son sac.

Heureusement, le lit était pour deux personne. En théorie, ils devaient pouvoir le partager sans finir l'un sur l'autre.

D'une certaine façon, Marinette se doutais qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à garder de l'espace entre eux.

* * *

Adrien tressaillit lorsqu'il mit un T-shirt au dessus de son coup de soleil, le tissus frottait désagréablement sur sa peau tendre. La brûlure rose clair d'un peu plus tôt avait foncé, et Adrien grinça des dents lorsqu'il imagina la réaction de son père. Heureusement, il semblait que la crème solaire qu'il avait mir sur son visage avait mieux tenu que sur le reste de son corps, mais il allait définitivement devoir reporter le mannequinat un certain temps ou il y aurait une quantité importante de retouches pour que sa peau aie l'air normale.

Il avait déjà frotté ses brûlures avec l'aloe, se sentant significativement mieux, mais mettre un T-shirt à nouveau sur les résidus poisseux du gel était juste _bizarre_. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Marinette se débattait pour mettre l'aloe sur ses propres coups de soleil. C'était assez facile de mettre le gel sur ses côtés, ses épaules et sa nuque, mais avec la brûlure il était douloureux de se tourner dans tous les sens pour traiter son dos.

''Je vais t'aider,'' proposa Adrien après quelques secondes passées à regarder Marinette essayer de tordre son bras assez loin pour étaler le gel. Il prit la bouteille avant que Marinette ne puisse protester et commença le travail, débutant sur ses épaules et descendant. Elle avait gardé son maillot de bain, et Adrien se dit que c'était probablement parce qu'il n'appuyait pas sur sa peau brûlée. Heureusement pour elle, c'était un haut vraiment très traditionnel et il couvrait une bonne quantité de peau; malheureusement, la coupe du vêtement dans le dos et sur les épaules voulais dire que ça n'allait probablement pas s'aligner très bien avec les brettelles d'un soutien-gorge normal.

''J'aurais vraiment dû me rappeler de remettre de la crème solaire avant de dormir,'' grommela Marinette alors qu'Adrien continuait vers le bas de son dos, essayant de mettre suffisamment de pression pour faire pénétrer le gel mais pas trop afin de ne pas lui faire de mal. ''Maman me l'a rappelé avant que je ne parte, parce que j'oublie toujours que l'eau fait partir la crème plus vite.''

Adrien rigola. ''J'aurais _définitivement_ dû m'en rappeler, mais pour ma défense je ne passe pas tellement de temps dehors. Je veux dire, l'école est se passe à l'intérieur, les leçons de piano se passent à l'intérieur, l'escrime se passe à l'intérieur, les leçons de Chinois se passent à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à persuader mon professeur d'aller dehors…''

''Le mannequinat se passe dehors, pas vrai?'' demanda Marinette alors qu'Adrien finissait son dos et lui rendait la bouteille d'aloe. Elle commença à en étaler sur ses jambes, heureuse que le bas de son maillot aie une jupe courte qui repoussait un peu la brûlure vers le bas. ''Je veux dire, parfois c'est à l'intérieur mais j'en ai déjà vu qui se passaient dehors- Je veux dire-''

''Quelques séances sont dehors,'' admit Adrien, essayant de ne pas sourire alors que Marinette buttait sur ses mots. ''Mais je suis rarement directement au soleil pour longtemps. Mon photographe se plaint tout le temps que la lumière n'est pas correcte, et bien sûr personne ne veut que je brûle.'' il grimaça face à ses bras et jambes très rouges. ''Trop tard pour ça maintenant. Heureusement je vais bronzer et ça n'aura pas l'air trop mal.''

''Cinq minutes avant qu'on ne parte pour dîner!'' dit Alya depuis l'autre chambre. ''Soyez décents! Vous ne pouvez pas porter vos maillots pour le dîner!''

''C'est ce qu'on va voir,'' murmura Marinette farouchement, couvrant son dernier coup de soleil avec de l'aloe et posant la bouteille sur la table.

Adrien rigola. ''Est-ce que tu as pris des jupes? Elles ne devraient pas être trop atroces sur les brûlures.''

''J'en ai emporté deux. Tu veux en emprunter une?'' demanda effrontément Marinette, sortant les deux jupes de sa valise et les agitant vers lui. ''Je pense que la verte irait bien avec tes yeux.''

Le mannequin observa dubitativement la jupe que Marinette tenait. ''Merci, mais je pense que ce serait scandaleusement court sur moi étant donné que je suis plus grand que toi.'' Il saisit la jupe verte et la plaça devant sa taille. Il était évident que la jupe finissait bien au dessus du genoux. Il la rendit à Marinette et celle-ci pouffa. ''Je pense que mn maillot et mes shorts ont déjà une taille suffisante pour que j'aille bien.''

Marinette s'esquiva dans la salle de bain pour se changer alors qu'Adrien s'apprêtait. Elle allait garder son haut de maillot même s'il y avait du sable collé dessus. Au dessus du haut vint un fluide et doux T-shirt qui ne presserait pas trop ses brûlures, et finalement la jupe verte pour compléter l'ensemble. Marinette aurait aimé avoir le temps de pouvoir se laver avant le repas, puisque ses cheveux étaient un désordre salé, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle devrait se battre avec Adrien pour la douche lorsqu'ils rentreraient.

''Vous venez les gars?'' demanda Nino depuis la pièce principale de la chambre. ''Vous ne devez pas essayer d'avoir l'air trop beaux, on ne va pas quelque part de trop chic.''

''Tu veux dire que j'ai emporté mon meilleur costume pour rien?'' répondit Adrien alors que Marinette sortait de la salle de bain. Il lui sourit et lui offrit son bras. ''Y allons-nous?''

* * *

Finalement, il n'y avait aucun besoin de se battre avec Adrien pour la douche. Il proposa de la laisser y aller en premier, puisque ses cheveux étaient plus longs et prendraient plus de temps pour sécher.

''Je peux toujours essayer de voler la douche d'Alya et Nino, aussi,'' souligna Adrien en haussant les épaules lorsque Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour- protester? Non, elle n'allait pas protester alors qu'il était un gentleman. Elle allait juste l'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas prendre trop longtemps, c'était tout. ''Je veux dire, je pense qu'Alya s'est lavée quand on mettait l'aloe et Nino prendra cinq minutes chrono. Je vais juste emporter mes affaires avant que tu ne commence à te laver.''

Marinette hocha positivement la tête, et bientôt ils furent tous les deux douchés et aussi sans sel qu'ils le pouvaient. Marinette grimaça alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans un essuie- les essuies de l'hôtel n'étaient _pas_ la chose la plus douce et l'aloe qu'elle avait mis plus tôt était complètement parti à la douche, laissant sa peau douloureuse. Le large short de nuit qu'elle avait emporté n'appuyait heureusement pas trop sur ses coups, mais tous les hauts qu'elle avait emporté oui. Mais le haut pour dormir qu'elle avait pris était désagréable à porter. C'était un vieux T-shirt en coton, parfait pour les voyages et normalement plutôt confortable, mais il était bien trop rugueux sur ses coups de soleil. Si elle avait été dans sa chambre, elle aurait été tentée de dormir sans haut dans ses draps doux, mais elle n'avait pas cette option ici.

Soupirant, Marinette remit son haut de maillot. Elle grimaça en ajustant les bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'elles furent exactement où elle étaient quand elle avait été brûlée. Finalement satisfaite qu'aucune des bretelles ne reposait sur de la peau sensible, Marinette revint dans la chambre. Adrien était déjà habillé pour aller dormir- eh bien, partiellement habillé. Il n'avait pas mis de haut.

Marinette essaya de pas trop regarder la poitrine exposée d'Adrien, mais laissa tomber alors qu'elle le regardait mettre de l'aloe sur ses coups de soleil. Le contour pâle d'où la tête et le bras de Marinette avaient étés était à présent bien définie et semblait un peu ridicule, mais ça n'enlevait pas le fait qu'Adrien était _torse nu_ et _oh mon Dieu il a des abdos impressionnants e_ t ses mains avaient l'air _si. incroyablement._ _indécentes._ errant sur sa peau nue alors qu'il faisait pénétrer l'aloe.

Marinette était _vraiment_ convaincue qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas baver. Pas trop, en tout cas.

''Tu as besoin d'aide pour remettre de l'aloe?'' demanda Adrien, tournant sur lui même et repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Même avec ses cheveux tenus dans leur forme habituelle et un coup de soleil, il était injustement canon. ''Je peux le faire puisque mes mains sont déjà collantes.''

''O-ouais, ça serait bien,'' réussit à dire Marinette, offrant son dos avant qu'elle ne puisse balbutier encore plus. _Elle avait dormi sur cette poitrine divine._ Quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts froids d'Adrien étaient sur son dos, faisant pénétrer le gel collant en des petits mouvements circulaires. Marinette essaya de ne pas de ne pas broncher à la sensation, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que c'étaient les doigts _d'Adrien Agreste_ sur son dos presque nu. Elle essaya de se distraire en traitant les coups de soleil qu'elle pouvait atteindre, comme l'arrière de sa nuque ou ses jambes. Ça ne fut pas très efficace.

''Tu veux emprunter mon T-shirt de nuit?'' offra Adrien alors que ses doigts allaient vers le bas, faisant une brève incursion sous les bretelles du maillot de bain avant de continuer vers le bas de son dos. ''Il est vraiment doux, mais un peu trop petit pour que ça soit confortable pour moi avec ma brûlure.''

Marinette écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de se tourner vers Adrien. ''Mais l'aloe va le rendre tout poisseux! Je ne veux pas ruiner ton T-shirt.''

''Il est vieux et devient trop petit. J'allais m'en débarrasser de toute façon.'' Adrien finit de faire pénétrer l'aloe et alla à sa valise, il en sortit le T-shirt et le donna à Marinette. Lorsqu'elle hésita, Adrien ajouta, ''En plus, dormir dans ton haut de maillot ne peux pas être confortable. Prends le juste, vraiment.''

''O-okay,'' dit Marinette, tendant la main et prenant le T-shirt qu'Adrien lui offrait. Il _était_ définitivement doux, et aussi usé. Le motif sur le devant était parti, et le col était un peu serré. Elle se glissa dedans alors qu'Adrien allait se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle fût sûre qu'il n'allait pas revenir, elle se tortilla pour sortir de son haut de maillot et le déposa sur le bureau avec le reste de son maillot.

''Est-ce que le T-shirt convient?'' demanda Adrien depuis la salle de bain. Sa voix avait l'air quelque peu étouffée, Marinette suspectait qu'il était en train de parler avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Il y eu un bruit de crachement, et Adrien parla à nouveau, la voix plus claire. ''Est-ce que la sensation sur le coup de soleil est correcte?''

''C'est parfait, merci,'' répondit Marinette. L'habit ne frottait pas sur ses brûlures, et ce même si le tissus collait désagréablement aux résidus d'aloe. Elle réprima son hurlement de _oh mon Dieu je porte le T-shirt d'Adrien_ (il avait un odeur _incroyable,_ pas qu'elle était en train de le renifler ou quoique ce soit.) et mit un cookie dans son sac pour Tikki (il y eut un calme et étouffé petit _merci_ venant de son sac) avant de se jucher sur le rebord du lit pour attendre Adrien.

''J'arrive pas à croire que je sois toujours fatigué après avoir dormi autant cet après-midi,'' commenta Adrien alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière derrière lui. Il s'assit du côté opposé du lit et s'étira. Marinette essaya et échoua de l'ignorer. ''On sera probablement réveillés avant Alya et Nino.''

''Ils ont dormi pendant le trajet,'' lui rappela Marinette. ''Nous pas. Je parie qu'ils se réveilleront en premier.''

''Tu pense qu'Alya et Nino ont réalisé qu'ils allaient en fait devoir partager un lit?'' demanda Adrien alors qu'ils se glissaient sous les draps. Il se tourna pour sur e côté pour pouvoir éteindre la lampe de chevet. ''Je ne pense pas qu'ils y aient réellement pensé.''

''Ils sortent ensemble depuis un moment, quand même. Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas être ok avec ça?'' Marinette se coucha, et se tourna sur le ventre avec une grimace quand la brûlure sur son dos protesta.

Adrien secoua la tête. ''Je pense qu'ils ont vraiment été décontractés à ce sujet depuis un moment. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'on finisse par les retrouver aux côtés opposés du lit.'' il s'installa sur le dos, juste comme il l'avait fait sur la plage. ''Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se pelotonne comme on l'était plus tôt? Comme ça on ne sera pas sur nos coups de soleil et on risque moins de finir l'un sur l'autre dans une position vraiment inconfortable.''

''Je- suppose? B-bien sûr.'' Marinette se déplaça sur le côté jusqu'à être près d'Adrien. Ils tâtonnèrent un peu dans la noir alors qu'ils se mettaient en place, plaçant prudemment leurs bras et leurs mains afin de ne pas appuyer sur les coups de soleil. La joue de Marinette reposait à nouveau sur la poitrine d'Adrien, ses cheveux humide tombant sur l'épaule du garçon. Le bras de celui-ci était enroulé autour de son dos, sa main reposant légèrement sur sa hanche. C'était confortable et pas du tout gênant.

''Tu crois qu'Alya et Nino seront un jour fatigués de nous mettre ensemble comme ça?'' dit Adrien, sa voix tranchant l'obscurité malgré le fait qu'il parlait doucement. Il se décala légèrement sous la tête de Marinette. ''Pas que je m'en plaigne. J'aime me blottir contre les gens mais Nino ne veut pas.''

Marinette renifla. ''Je pense qu'ils finiront par s'en lasser à la longue. Je crois qu'ils aiment bien nos réactions exagérées quand on se réveille.''

''Mmm. On a arrêté de faire ça je pense.'' Adrien tira Marinette plus près, attentif à éviter le pire de son coup de soleil. ''J'aime dormir comme ça. Bonne nui, Mari.''

'' 'Nuit, Adrien.''

* * *

''Pssst, Mari,'' chuchota Adrien le matin suivant, secouant légèrement la jeune fille encore endormie. Elle lui grommela dessus. ''Tu veux qu'on aille voir comment vont Alya et Nino?''

''Ugh.''

''S'il te plaîîît?''

Marinette ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. ''Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant?''

Adrien lui fit un sourire penaud. ''Je veux voir si je peux récupérer quelque chose pour leur faire du chantage.''

''Et s'ils dorment comme des gens normaux?''

''Alors on reviendra au lit et on dormira encore un peu.'' Adrien sourit à l'air mécontent qu'avait pris le visage de Marinette. ''Et je t'achèterai un smoothie plus tard.''

Marinette sembla ragaillardie. ''Deal.''

Ils sortirent du lit (''L'arrière de mes _genoux_ est douloureux,'' se plaignit Marinette) et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Nino et Alya. Et là, comme Adrien l'avait prévu la nuit précédente, se trouvaient Nino et Alya dans une position bizarre, essayant clairement de garder le plus d'espace entre eux possible. Alya était recroquevillée à seulement quelques centimètres du bord du lit de son côté, tournant le dos à Nino. C'était un miracle que Nino ne soit pas tombé de son côté du lit, le garçon était à moitié sur le bord. Un mur d'oreiller et de couvertures divisait le lit en deux.

Adrien n'arrivait vraiment pas bien à étouffer ses ricanements. ''Oh mon Dieu, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensait.''

''Je vote pour qu'on garde les places pour dormir comme la nuit dernière, juste pour qu'on puisse les ennuyer à propos de ceci.''

Adrien sourit à Marinette alors qu'il sortait son téléphone pour prendre des photos. ''L'heure de la revanche?''

''Oh, tu le sais parfaitement.'' Marinette lui sourit en retour, sautant sur une chaise pour prendre des photos sous un meilleurs angle. Adrien la stabilisait alors qu'elle s'étirait, gardant un œil sur les roulettes aux pieds de la chaise. Ses main posées sur ses hanches (où il savait qu'elle n'était pas brûlée) alors que Marinette prenait d'abord des photos avec son propre téléphone et puis avec celui d'Adrien. Elle sauta à terre, murmurant une excuse lorsque la chaise heurta Adrien. Il haussa les épaules et sourit, reportant son attention sur les images sur son téléphone.

''Alors, comment devrions-nous les réveiller?'' demanda Adrien en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. ''Allumer les lumières? Faire du bruit? Est-ce qu'il y a des casseroles dans notre chambre?''

Marinette sourit simplement.

* * *

La sirène qui fendit l'air était forte, insupportable et était accompagnée par les ricanements mal dissimulés des deux adolescents qui avaient des coups de soleil. Nino laissa échapper un cri perçant alors qu'il se réveillait et tombait sur le sol dans un _bruit sourd_. Alya fit à peu près la même chose de son côté du lit sauf qu'elle se rattrapa et s'assit, regardant Adrien et Mariette éteindre l'alarme sur le téléphone d'Adrien.

''Mec, je venais _seulement_ de m'endormir,'' se plaignit Nino, remontant sur le lit. ''Vous deviez _vraiment_ faire ça?''

Adrien sourit d'un air satisfait. ''Bien sûr qu'on devait. Mais que veux-tu dire, tu viens juste de t'endormir? On est allés au lit des _heures_ plus tôt. Le lit n'était pas assez confortable pour vous, ou bien venez vous juste de passer tout ce temps à construire cet adorable mur de couvertures ici?''

''C'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas voulu finir accidentellement blottis l'un contre l'autre dans leur sommeil!'' s'exclama Marinette faussement confuse, venant derrière Adrien et observant ses amis. ''C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils serraient à fond dans les câlins, vu comme ils adorent nous regarder le faire.''

La mâchoire de Nino pendait inutilement, ne laissant sortir aucun mot alors qu'il échangeait un regard paniqué avec Alya.

''Au moins ils ont une autre nuit pour s'entraîner,'' ajouta Marinette, enroulant son bras autour de celui d'Adrien. Leurs amis avaient l'air horrifiés.

''C'est une punition cruelle et inhabituelle,'' geignit Nino, lançant un regard implorant à Marinette et Adrien. ''Qu'est-ce qu vous voulez tous les deux?''

Marinette et Adrien sourirent d'un air satisfait dans une dérangeante unisson.

''Revanche''

* * *

Ceci achève donc malheureusement cette histoire (pour le moment?). Je ne sais pas si l'auteur va encore faire une suite.


End file.
